Guessing
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: Sherlock is having a physical relationship with his landlady  not Mrs Hudson! Find out why! . Things would be how they used to be if Moriarty did not laid his fingers and eyes on her. Sherlock x OC. Rating M for first chapter only. T for the rest.
1. Fiction Information & Prologue

**Title:** Guessing.

**Author:** NYC Lovers

**Category:** Original

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock (BBC Series).

**Genres:** Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sherlock x Elizabeth Hudson. I'll call her Ellie in this story.

**Status:**_** Completed.**_

**Warning:** OOC.

**A/N:** Let's see. May we pretend that Mrs Hudson in the movie is actually a 'Ms'. The idea popped up to me when I was thinking about the conversation between John and Sherlock in "The Study in Pink" when Sherlock said that 'girlfriend' was not his area and he had married to work. Well, let's keep it that way with just one teeny tiny change (lol) in the story is that _Ms_ Hudson here is Sherlock's sex mate.

I want to explore another side of Sherlock Holmes rather than solving crimes: his so-called _common life_. But since he had considered himself married to work, he didn't take this side of him seriously. Somehow he ended up having sex with his landlady and they keep that relationship ever since, even his best mate, John Watson did not know about it. Everything would be just the same if Jim Moriarty did not make a twist in _the plot_.

The story happened the same in the series with minor/major changes in the details but the timeline is 80% the same. I actually managed to give it an end. But because I want to make a sequel, I left a lot of things unexplained, and I mean _a lot_. Of course I respect the writers and the producers, Irene Adler and Jim Moriarty are also here. They are my favourite, even though I like the original Irene of Doyle more. Please read and review so I can put all my laziness together and make a sequel. Uni doesn't give you much free time (sob). Otherwise I will make an extra chapter at the end to explain everything, just some flashbacks to clear things up.

* * *

><p><strong>00. Prologue:<strong>

By the time Sherlock moved into 221B Barker Street, he never thought that his routine would change in such direction. The conversation was vague and for the first time, something he kept in his mind was actually a blur. A couple of greetings and short lines were exchanged between him and his landlady, whom he called Ms Hudson at first. Without expectation and prediction, she skillfully 'blocked' all his ways in ignoring _common life_. Uncontrollably and surprisingly, they ended up on her bed, _mating_.

'You're actually good at this, just like solving crimes.' She complimented, lying naked in his arms.

'Nonsense.' He replied coldly. The black hair young woman laughed as he continued to 'complain': 'I don't understand why people are really into this kind of activity.'

'So are you.' She moved up a little bit. 'Don't plan to deny it since your body is more honest than your tongue.'

'Dull.' He turned away, facing his back to her as she continued to giggle so hard. His landlady wrapped her arm around his body and moved up, using the other arm to hold her head. She leaned on his shoulder and looked at him with curious eyes. She knew it was just one of his _off-the-agenda_ moments. By the way he read her career and her lifestyle when they first met, she knew he was not into those kinds of things. And she was right. However, there was parts of him that also curious about those things as much as her desire to know about him.

Sherlock stared blankly at the walls as he felt how clearly her hot body touched his back. For him, a young woman meant nothing but another _primary knowledge_ that his brain did not need. Today was the first time he knew how amazing a woman body was. He found it was kind of lovely every time Ellie moaned when he was inside of her. The way her tears shed out in the corner of her eyes made him changed his mind about how boring women were. They had secrets that only revealed when they had men with them.

'What about your flat mate? Anyone potential?' She changed the subject, still leaning onto him, still touching his body with her warm and soft skin.

'Well, there has to be someone who can put up Sherlock Holmes,' He turned to face her. His hand made its way to her back.

'Uh huh!' She nodded before they shared another deep kiss.

And they kept their relationship that way, physically.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Read and Review Please :x<strong>

**My Internet at home is temporarily broken so I will be a little slow in updating : ( Sorry : (**


	2. Chapter 01

**01.**

The sunlight wittingly streamed in the room through the empty spaces of the curtain. Ellie woke up to find her tenant had spent a night in her bed, _again_. They were like this ever since he started to rent the apartment upstairs with a doctor named John Watson. John was a nice man, whose characteristics were absolutely opposite to Sherlock's. He was also the man who fully respected others' privacy, so Sherlock could spend a night at her place, right down stair and tell the doctor that he was out for the night with no further questions.

He usually stayed two or three nights at her place, just because of curiosity and pleasure, sometimes boredom. She had no complain about their sexual relationship since Sherlock was worth her time. He knew how to entertain a single lady with his mysterious way of thinking and his weird actions (and emotions) towards death and crimes and such things. Sometimes she was the one who settled down Sherlock and John's childish argument just because of 'Sherlock is too witty' and 'John is so dull'. And after work, sometimes she became their housekeeper. Men never knew how to cook, and Sherlock's mess in the kitchen always ruined people's appetite.

Glancing at the clock, Ellie realised that it was time for her to go to work. She gently got out of the bed, leaving the only consulting detective sleeping tightly in her bed. Who knew Sherlock Holmes had a sex mate? She smiled when the thought crossed her mind. He could not fall in love with anyone with his way of thinking. And girlfriend was not his area, as John told her. She was fine by that idea. She liked no men either. Being a single lady was enjoyable.

'I'm not eating your home-cooked breakfast again!' She heard Sherlock complained from the bed.

'Don't be so witty in the morning! No landlady offers you breakfast everyday!' She talked back with a smile.

'No landlady sleeps with her tenant!' He replied.

'Not if he's the only consulting detective in the world with weird thoughts!' She turned off the gas and walked into her bedroom with a wide smile. 'Wake up already!' Then she pulled her blanket out.

'No! I'm bored!' The young detective said lazily, refused to let the blanket go.

'What? Find a murder for Christ's sake!' Ellie cried with laughter. She never got bored watching him complained about the world. 'Sherlock!' She yelled as her pulled her back on the bed.

'I told you I'm bored!' Then he pulled down her sleeping dress to kiss her breasts.

'I've got work to do, Sherlock!' She laughed. 'I'm tired!'

'Come on, Ellie!' He sighed, making the most childish face she had ever seen.

'No! You almost killed me last night!' She pushed him away and put her dress back on. 'Don't worry, dear. I bet there's a crime somewhere worth your time. Now you want breakfast or not?' She walked to the door.

'Yes!' Unpleasant tone.

* * *

><p>John came home to find Sherlock was sitting quietly in front of the laptop screen, showing no emotion or movement. At least it was better, rather than finding his flat mate with a gun and the damaged wall. Sherlock quickly glanced at his flat mate and immediately returned to his own realm. The doctor sighed, realising that the man was bored again. Flocks of newspaper were lying on the floor. It seemed like Sherlock had spent a whole day looking at the papers to find something interesting but failed. His phone was lying next to him, showing clear sign that he was waiting for Lestrade to call and provide him details of some crimes worth his time.<p>

'Anything to eat?' John asked, ignoring the _statue_ in the living room. 'Too many patients today. I'm exhausted.'

'No.' Sherlock replied coldly. John noticed how he secretly flipped his eyes downstairs as if he was waiting for someone or something to happen.

'I should have bought something home. Look like we have to ask Ms Hudson again.' The doctor sighed.

'I have enough of Ell…, uh, Ms Hudson's food!' He raised his voice and lowered it when he almost flipped out her nickname. To John, their relationship was almost like strangers since young women were not his concern. And he was quite reasonable. She made him eat breakfast every time he _visited_ her.

'Do you want to order something?' John asked while he was finding the landline.

'No.'

'No?' He drew an impatient face. 'Right. I'll order mine only.' And he started to dial the number.

John startled when Sherlock stood up, no, nearly jumped up, and started to clean up the newspapers. To the doctor, it was a huge surprise since Sherlock never did such things. It was always him who had to clean up the mess his flat mate made because of boredom. Then he heard footsteps at the stairs. John frowned at Sherlock and came out to see who it was. Sherlock clearly was expecting _somebody_. Sherlock Holmes expecting somebody when he was bored, so it might be Lestrade. There might be a nice crime somewhere.

'Good evening John.' A soft voice raised.

'Oh, good evening Ms Hudson.' He was a little bit disappointed. He was also looking forward to hearing about a murder from the police. Instead of Lestrade, their landlady appeared. 'I just come to collect my…'

'There you go!' Sherlock pushed the papers to her before she finished the sentence. 'Bored!' He added arrogantly.

'I want them in order Sherlock!' She walked into the living room and put the papers back in his lap, causing his laptop to be covered by carelessly clean up newspapers. Then she turned to smile at John. 'You look tired. Do you want something to eat?'

'That'll be perfect!' He smiled widely.

'And Sherlock?'

'No.'

'Don't worry, I'm putting it on your rent.' She smiled at the consulting detective and left.

After she had completely gone, John turned to look at him curiously. Sherlock avoided such look since he knew the doctor had lots of questions about his behaviour. Ms Hudson's actions were also weird. She smiled at Sherlock all the time, as if she was angry at his behaviour, which was the same every day towards her.

'What had just happen?' He finally asked.

'Nothing.' Sherlock replied ignorantly.

'Did you two have a fight?' John nearly laughed since he never saw Sherlock acting like that in front of a woman. He usually acted a lot meaner, sometimes he ignored them, like to Molly at the morgue. He was talking to her impolitely, yet it was a _proper_ chat.

'Bored!'

* * *

><p>Ellie let out a heavy breath and rolled into Sherlock's arms. She loved the warmth of his chest, and the smell. He did not utter a single word. Maybe he was still bored because his career was temporarily in a doom. There was not a single case that worth his time, at all. Even so, he still wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Physical contacts somehow took his mind away for a very short time.<p>

Then all of a sudden, he gave her a deep kiss. Ellie frowned when he did so. They had just done it a moment ago. As usual, Sherlock read her mind between seconds. He whispered to her ears soft words that made her fall into his body again. She just complained about it, as usual, but she still responded to his kiss with the same passion. Since it was not the first time they did it tonight, Sherlock saved quite an amount of time of removing their clothes. It was always him who took her sleeping dress off. He never let her did so since the embarrassing expression on her face was his favourite. The way her cheeks lightly brushed got him excited every time. His slim body was on hers.

Then he moved his mouth down to kiss her breasts. These were another beauty of a woman that he _discovered_ recently. This was her weak spot, and coincidently, his favourite. He noticed the way her nipples stood up because his sex mate was getting excited more and more. The moment he touch them with his hands and his mouth, she let out a cute moan, which was one of the rare things he considered _cute_. She enjoyed it, he could tell.

And it was amazing being inside of her. Even though it hurt her, he knew she had been looking forward to it right from the start. Sherlock watched Ellie closed her eyes tightly and felt her hands clutched on his back. He moved his head up to kiss her forehead. Her hands made their ways to his cheeks, then they shared a passionate kiss before they both enter a pleasurable world.

* * *

><p>'There'll be a good case tomorrow, trust me!' She whispered to him, holding him with her arms. This time he leaned on her chest, closing his eyes and breathing slowly like a child.<p>

Sherlock did not respond nor looking at her, but he knew she was smiling gently. He felt all right being in her arms like this. Her fingers ran through his hair created the safest feelings he had ever had for years. He needed work, still. But lying with her like this was not to bad either.

'I know there'll be.' These were the final words he heard before he felt asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a little lemon here but that's it. No more in the future. I will focus on the story line. Can't wait to Jim's part, really. Please Read &amp; Review! Curses are also welcome (hug, lol)!<strong>

**As I told you my Internet is down so I decided to update 2 first chapters and wait for it to be fixed (horrible time, sobs). It's hard to get access to public wifi here, where I live. But don't worry, when I return to Sydney I promise this will not happen (lol).**


	3. Chapter 02

**02.**

'You know you've been going out a lot lately, Sherlock.' John asked when they were having breakfast together before he left for work.

'Am I?' The only consulting detective in the world raised his voice as if he did not recognise the doctor's curious tone.

'Yes. And you don't even come home at night. You seem busy, yet you say you're bored?' He watched his flat mate carefully to see his reaction.

'Oh.' Sherlock suddenly closed the paper he was reading and looked to the door. The man they had been waiting for days had finally appeared with a worried face. 'I've been expecting you. What is it this time?'

'Weird.' Lestrade said after moments of finding the right word. He did not want to negotiate with a _child_, so he initiated his curiosity.

Sherlock nearly jumped up with excitement. 'I'll be right behind.' The detective inspector left within seconds and Sherlock himself started to dress up, silently thanked the detective for his rescue. John had been sharing the flat with him long enough to understand him quite well and be able to ask questions that got him. He could find a good reason though but John's expression annoyed him all the time.

Doctor John Watson just shrugged his shoulders when Sherlock dashed out of the room without saying anything. Sherlock was acting kind of a little bit jumpy recently and he usually avoided his questions concerning about the constantly absence of the young man. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound downstairs. He heard Sherlock saying something and another female voice echoing. Curious enough, John stood up and walked to the door to find Sherlock and the landlady were together at the end of the stairs. He hit her, obviously. John did not need to have Sherlock's intelligence to realise that her personal belongings were all over the place.

'Are you always this jumpy?' Ellie asked when Sherlock was _helping_ her collecting her things. It was the first time John saw Sherlock helped someone, especially a woman, with something.

'I'm sorry.' He even _apologised_.

'Don't have to. I saw Lestrade a moment ago. New case is it?' She smiled, showing no annoyance.

'Of course. You were absolutely right.' He replied in excitement.

'About…'

'I'm back on the game!' Sherlock cried and helped her stand up. 'See you later. Might be late. No dinner needed.' The he disappeared behind the doors.

'Thank God!' She exhaled.

'It's weird. You're weird. He's weird.' John said as soon as Sherlock closed the door.

'Morning, John.' She turned back to see him, hiding her surprise under a smile. She did not recognised John had been watching them at the stairs, not did she know that he had notice Sherlock continuous absence from home for nights and he still claimed that he was bored. The most surprise thing was that Sherlock did not know someone was watching them moments ago. He was always sensitive for those kinds of thing.

'He never helps a woman before, you know?' The doctor asked, raising his brow, crossing his arms round his chest.

'What are you getting at?' She put on her coat, trying to ignore the question though she completely understood his implication.

'You know, maybe…'

'Sherlock doesn't even have a female friend. So do you, honestly, think that me and him could be something?' She said before John could make any conclusion. He had been sharing the flat with Sherlock long enough to learn from him the observation habit. More importantly, Sherlock and her had made an agreement to keep their physical relationship secret.

'No, God, no!' John replied with astonishment. He must have been imagined about Sherlock being with a woman.

'Me too.' Ellie smiled and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Relationship, huh? Romantic one?<p>

Ellie shook her head when she thought of Sherlock and herself having that kind of thing going on between them. That was not possible. Sherlock could not love a woman and he never would. His realistic view on life would destroy a relationship immediately. No woman wanted her man to know everything about her private life, which was what Sherlock did best. He was too straight forward, too. The long black hair young lady was having her cup of coffee while she was thinking about the times John told her how mean Sherlock was when he was with Molly. She could never forget they way he looked at her for the first time they met and she accidentally asked him too many questions. 'Women!' He must have thought like that.

Sherlock hardly told her about his life since every time they met, they had sex. After that were some awkward moments. Too difficult for a proper talk to happen. Ellie did not bother because of that. She enjoyed imagining about her sex mate's life. That was why she always wanted to hear John's complains about Sherlock when he helped her making dinner for him and his flat mate. She knew Sherlock somehow liked her cooking because he always ate all of his meal even though he acted like he hated it.

Oh, seemed like today she had her room and her bed all for herself again. Sherlock was back on his job, so he would not come for her. He was not bored. Ellie gently smiled when she flashbacked his face every time he entered her apartment. This night she had better working since the last few days she was distracted from him. She ran a series of café and bakery in London, that was why John loved her cooking. Well, tonight she might think about some new recipes.

* * *

><p>Ellie loved the smell of butter when they were baked in the oven.<p>

No sooner had she got her gloves off than she heard her doorbell rang. It was quite late. Who would come this hour? She dashed to the door and opened it, forgetting that she was baking and there was some baking powder and butter on her face and her hair. The knocks sounded hurry. She opened the door to see the police bringing tons of books to Sherlock and John's apartment. There was no sign of the knocker.

'Excuse me…' Ellie heard John's voice from his door. She walked out to see him trying to get down the stairs. He waved at her. 'Good evening, Ms Hudson.'

'Try again, John. It's late. What are you doing?' She raised her voice. 'What are they doing?'

'They… erm…' John nervously looked at the police.

'I get it. It's Sherlock again, isn't it?' She heard the familiar voice saying something outside the house.

'Yeah. And I'm here to ask you a favour, again.' He clumsily said. 'Sarah's coming and Sherlock's going to make a mess. Can you…'

'Okay!' She giggled. 'I will bring you some cake. I'm baking some now. And some wine, if you like.'

'You're truly a saint! Ms Hudson!' He thanked her and quickly ran upstairs to take care of his special guess.

'God, what had got into fashion these days?'

Ellie startled to hear another voice. She turned back to see Sherlock stared at her annoyingly. She sighed. He was actually _back_.

'Nothing. I'm just saving someone from _someone_'s impoliteness. That's all.' She smiled at him and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The landlady looked at her beautifully arranged tray of cake and wine for the couple upstairs and smiled. She cleaned her baking material and prepared to bring the tray to John. It was when she glanced at the mirror and saw herself looking like a kid that just got off from the playground. She hurried to the bathroom and cleaned up. No wonder why Sherlock was surprised at her appearance.<p>

John's having a guest, she had better create a good impression.

'Knock, knock!' She whispered to John, who was running around the messy kitchen to find anything edible for Sarah.

'Oh, God! You save my life a thousand times. How can I thank you?' He helped her with the tray of food.

'That's fine, John. It really is.' They continued their conversation in whisper.

'Did I smell something tasty?' Sarah entered the kitchen. She softly said 'Hi' to Ellie and the other woman nodded back. The landlady offered her guest a nice cupcake she had just baked. John could not resist the nice smell so he picked one up too. The black hair woman watched her very first customers of the new cake patiently. She hoped they like it since she planned to refresh her bakery a little bit.

'Nice!' John exclaimed loudly.

'Very.' Sarah smiled widely, picking another one up.

'Some silent could be marvelous!' Sherlock shouted from the living room.

'Right, I'm leaving you guys to it.' Ellie said quickly. 'Sorry!' She talked loud enough for the detective to hear. 'I'd better be off, got work tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>'Rang, rang!'<p>

'Oh, God…' Ellie sleepily answered the phone. Who on Earth would call people this hour? 'What?' She nearly shouted at her cell.

'Sorry, Ms Hudson, it's John. Could you, erm, help me?' John's voice sounded a little bit scared.

'God, what did _he_ do, again?' She sighed loudly.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was glancing through pages of the books he collected from the Scotland Yard when he heard someone walked angrily up the stairs. Thinking it was John, he did not bother to look at the door. Thanks to God, his girlfriend had gone home. He must have returned from her house. Now he could have all the room for himself and John's might help him with the work.<p>

'The book must be the one they both own. We just have to find out what it is before the gang changes the code.' Sherlock said.

'It'll be great if you could help me John. Save time.' He continued.

'It's going to be… Why didn't you say anything?' He turned back to see why his flat mate suddenly quiet. John usually answered shortly even though the questions did not need answers.

'Because I am not John Watson.' Ellie said to Sherlock's surprise. He frowned when he found her sitting on his couch, starting to look at the boxes of books.

'What are _you_ doing here?' He said, showing clear sign of annoyance. He did not need a woman with him when he was working. 'Where's John?'

'He's sleeping. He's got work tomorrow and he did not want to pass out in the next morning so he asked me, _nicely_. And I'm saving your time.' She put the books down. 'If you don't need me then I'll leave you to it.' She stood up and walked out of the living room.

'Oh… Another help hand would be nice.' He sat still, but he was looking at her right now. 'And silence would be marvelous.'

'Humph!' She came to sit down at the couch and continued finding the same book as John told her. Consulting detective? It was not so bad. He had chances to do weird things, including this one. Ellie found it was amusing looking at his awkwardness when he asked her to stay and help him. He would never get a girl with such attitude if he ever needed one. She memorised the names of the books from one box and started to look in the other. She saw John' list lying on the floor while Sherlock did not need any list. His memories were horribly amazing. She picked up John's note and continued it.

'Cigarette.' Sherlock sighed loudly, annoyed by how silly the word sounded.

Ellie just kept quite and looking at her boxes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is from season 01 episode 02 The blind banker. The story will continue to season 2 : ) Spoiler obviously.<strong>

**And that's it. I have to wait for the Internet still… This is the best I can do :") I'm actually going to put this on my personal blog (wordpress). I'll provide the link later when I publish.**

**Read and Review pleaseeeeeeeee :")**

**There's a huge twist in the next chapter! Yay Jim! (Okay, I'll shut up!)**


	4. Chapter 03

**03.**

After an hour looking, noting and disappointment, Ellie finally came to a book that made sense. She flipped to page fifteen. And the first word she read was 'run'. Thinking it might be the right book, she brought to the detective, who was literally running around the room to find the book he needed. As soon as he saw the book, he grabbed it from her.

'Might make sense. They were threatened. We need to look up for more.' Sherlock quickly took the picture John took at the railway. Ellie was also curious. She stepped closer to him to see the book. 'Ah, first word is _midnight_, might be the time.'

'I got it.' She grabbed a pen on the table and wrote the word down. At the time Lestrade had not brought them their first copy they gave Soo Lin, so Sherlock did not know that two words had been translated.

'_At_ is the second one. So far so good.'

Ellie wrote the second one down. She looked up to see if he had found the third one to see him frowning annoyingly.

'The third one is…' He closed the book angrily and threw it on the table. 'Wrong book.'

'Why?' She asked, confused by his action.

'_Sex_.'

'What?'

'The third word is _sex_.' He yelled. 'The gang was smuggling antiquities, not human trafficking.'

'Oh! Pity!' She said and walked back to the couch, crossing out the name of the book. 'It's going to take ages. Coffee?'

'Black, two sugar.' He said and disappeared behind the piles of books again.

She shook her head and gently smiled. So this was Sherlock when he was not bored. Quite a scenery, though. For the first time at the night she realised he had taken off his vest. He had a slim body and it definitely looked good white his tailored shirt, she could tell. He was good looking. If she were not his sex mate, she might have been trapped in her unrequited love for her genius tenant. She did not know much about him, but it was enough for her not to love him.

* * *

><p>'Here you go.' She put a hot cup of coffee on the table near him and brought hers back to the long soft sofa she had been sitting for more than two hours. Ellie picked up the list and looked at the box near her, hoping she could find one similar book.<p>

'You always dress like that when you go to your tenant's place, don't you?' Sherlock suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

Ellie startled. She looked down to see herself in her sleeping dress, and she only wore a thin cardigan outside. Then she quickly looked at Sherlock, who was still finding the book, with her cheeks lightly turned red. John's voice sounded like an emergency, so she just grabbed her cardigan and ran upstairs to help Sherlock. She totally forgot about her impolite appearance until he mentioned it. She could not say a word because of surprise. Never had she thought that he noticed such thing since he was too focus on his work. Then she smiled. Ellie quickly hid her face behind the cup of coffee.

'I never thought you pay attention to that when you're working.' She was pleased when Sherlock noticed her. She could not explain why and there was no reason for her to be, yet she was still happy.

'Normally I don't.' He replied, still not looking at her. 'But I usually see you with less clothes than that,' He looked at her to see her cheeks were blushing seriously. 'makes you more distracting. Not to mentioned you were walking around my living room for too long.'

'Oh, I'd better left then.' She stood up. She did not want him to be distracted from work by her or her appearance.

'No, it's… fine. Two is better than one, though. Just, put on more clothes.'

She laughed. He did not understand why she laughed, but he did not say anything.

* * *

><p>John walked out of his room to find something to eat. The morning had arrived and he only had about an hour to prepare for work. Last night was one of his rare nights that he could sleep tightly when Sherlock was working. The young detective's job always attracted him. He wondered how last night was because Sherlock never worked with female before, not to mention Ellie and the detective's attitudes towards each other were not very good. He would not be surprised if he found them fighting or she had already left.<p>

He was surprised.

The living room was still filled with books and notes and everything related to the cipher. However, the doctor could not believe in his eyes. Sherlock was sitting on the couch looking at the long list of books. Sometimes he stretched his head gently to see the book covers in his sight. He also just glancing at the graphs he collected to find out more about the murderer. The consulting detective did not move around as always. More accurately, he could not.

John astonishingly saw his landlady was sleeping peacefully on his thighs. He did not know what to think or fell. Scared? Horrified? Surprised? What the hell was he doing with a woman lying near him? What surprised the most was that the black hair young woman was wearing his black vest from last night. For the first time ever, he saw Ellie with a sleeping dress, which was just above her knees. And judging from all the sleeping dresses he had seen in his life, he bet it showed more than half of her back. Might it be that Sherlock was annoyed by her lack of cloth or he just simply cared about her?

'Okay, you've got questions.' Sherlock put the paper down gently to see John standing like a statue at the living room's door. 'Oh don't worry she won't wake up unless you shouted next to her ear.'

'How do you know that?' The doctor asked right away. Sherlock Holmes actually _knew_ about a woman's sleeping habit. It was not _common_ knowledge, it sounded far more personal.

'Accidentally.' He replied shortly. He was right anyway. He _accidentally_ got on bed with her, and he _accidentally_ knew about that. 'Next.'

'How did you end up in a position like that?' John continued.

'Accidentally.' Sherlock gave him the same answer. When Sherlock came to the couch to take the list, Ellie suddenly fell onto him and he did not want to wake her up, so he sat there for the whole time.

'You hate women.'

'I don't want to be kicked out of the house. You need someone to pay the rent, don't you?' He raised his voice a little bit. He did not want to tell John that he did not want to wake her up from her rest. 'Anything else?'

'No. I'm leaving. See you.' John took his coat and walked away.

Sherlock waited till he had completely gone to let out a soft sigh.

'Nice excuses.' A soft voice raised. He startled. Ellie slowly got up from his thighs. Her voice still sounded sleepy. The landlady picked her phone on the table to see the time. 'I need to go to work. I'll leave you to this. Good luck.'

She left without waiting for him to reply since she knew he would not. The detective was about to ask her to give back his vest but she seemed to be not interested in listening to him. Ellie had known him long enough to ignore all his shocking comments or to be curious to wait for his respond. She knew how to play games with him. But unfortunately, he was not _that_ interested.

* * *

><p>Ellie was sitting in her own couch, thinking about this morning and last night. She enjoyed being with Sherlock when he worked as much as when he was bored. John's words were not exactly right. Sherlock did pay attention to small things. He mentioned about her dress in his own annoying style because he knew she was getting colder. In the morning, when he said that it was an accident they ended up in such position, she knew he had lied. She did not sleep that tight. A small sound could wake her up from her sleep. That was why Sherlock did not make a single move. She was awake a long time before John came out of his room, but she was just lying there and small talked to him. He replied properly. It was him who told her to fake her sleep in front of John.<p>

Could there be any chance that he had different feelings for her? Ellie shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. She knew Sherlock Holmes. He could not love a woman, a normal one like her, at least.

But what about her?

'Oh, God!'

She buried her face in her hands, letting out a loud sigh.

There were many noises upstairs. Sherlock and John's voice. They sounded serious. He might have found some new clues for the case. Then she heard someone rushed down the stairs, followed that was Sherlock's voice calling a taxi. Ellie sighed again and lied on her couch. After that a few minutes, she heard John's answered the door. Then she knew nothing. Because there was a knock on her own door.

And she opened it.

* * *

><p>John came home to see Sherlock shooting at his wall, again. It had been ages since he last did that. He did it again today.<p>

'What the hell?' He exclaimed.

'Bored.' Sherlock replied.

'The last time you said you were bored you did not took out your gun. Why this time?'

'Because…' Sherlock raised his voice and then he suddenly quiet. 'Bored.'

He could not tell John that because he found no sign of Ellie around the house. He even went to her flat to find her but the house was empty. Somehow he did not want to phone her. The first night he came to her place, she was not there. So did the second night, the third night. She had gone, disappeared in thin air. It was not the first time she did not came home at night, but she usually left a note for him or John. Without her around the house, or lying next to him for a few nights, he felt… even more bored.

'Closet!' He stood up. He had to check her closet. Then he would know how long she would be away.

'What?' John asked immediately.

'Never mind.' He replied.

And then there was a huge explosion on the other side of Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes forgot about his landlady. He had found something much more interesting.

* * *

><p>'You said we were going to see Jim Moriarty?' John asked when they entered the pool.<p>

'Yes we are. And I've told you to stay at home.' He said, walking faster and faster.

'No way.'

'Will he come?' John asked quietly after Sherlock told Moriarty about the missile plan and they have found.

'Trust me, he will.' Sherlock said firmly.

* * *

><p>Then they heard the door open. A person slowly walked into the room. Judging from the sound of the steps, they both guessed it must have been a woman. Those were high heel's sounds.<p>

'Evening.' A soft voice raised.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what will happen? Who's that person? Stick with me ^^<strong>

**Thank you for your favourite and reviews :x I really am happy and thankful : x (hug, sob!)**

**I think it's kind of funny when Sherlock loses his incredible senses when he's talking with Ellie (she's my child :x be nice, lol). Who knows he could be this awkward =))**

**Please continued to support me and the story 3~ Things are about to change from now on :") Jim likes to make a twist in the story so I'll let him be. I love the story of BBC, so this chapter mainly revolves around episode "The Great Game" with the missing scenes and a little change :")**

**Thanks to the Internet from my cousin's place :)) But I have to leave tonight (brust into tears) I don't know how long I could update the next one T_T**


	5. Chapter 04

**04.**

In front of them was a beautiful young woman. She was their landlady.

'You never thought how our game would turn out, don't you?' She continued with her playful tone.

'Ellie, what the hell?' Sherlock said in astonishment. This surprised John Watson. Sherlock Holmes, calling his landlady by her first name. He might call some women he knew by their first names but not Ms Hudson. Their relationship was not that close. He always stayed away from her and so did she. That was not to mention that 'Ellie' was her nickname. Sherlock never called anyone by his nickname.

'You seemed very surprise. Both of you.' She crossed her arms around her chest.

'Yes, Sherlock, _Ellie_?' John asked his flat mate about his concern, totally forgot about their appointment with Moriarty.

'Never mind that, John. So, you've stolen another voice then.' Sherlock said, staring at the woman in front of him, whom showed no sign of fear. She could not be… She _just_ could not be…

'No, no, no, no. It's my real voice. Ellie's speaking. Not Moriarty.' She shrugged. 'No headphones.' He flipped up her hair for them to see.

'How…?' Both of them exclaimed, John and Sherlock. They did not expect her to know about Moriarty.

'Oh!' Sherlock muttered.

'Actually Mr Moriarty was very very pleased to watch you _dance_.' She smiled. Her eyes were cold. Only her red lips curved up to make a dear smile. 'Sherlock.'

'You…' He frowned, raising his voice. The he stopped for a deep breath. This was not the turn out he expected. 'Where's Moriarty?'

'I gave you my number. I thought you might call.' Another voice raised from the backdoor.

Then Jim Moriarty appeared. He said introduced himself to them.

'So I'll leave you gentleman to this, then.' Ellie interrupted the silence when Sherlock pointed a gun at Jim. She walked slowly to face the detective.

John was surprised. Sherlock was actually distracted. He could not get his eyes of the beautiful woman in front of him. He put his gun down for a second when she moved closer to face him. With her heels on, she was nearly as tall as Sherlock. Ellie put her hand on his vest and the other around his neck. She moved even closer to him. They were too close that John thought that a single movement could make them kiss each other.

'Hug me.' She whispered to Sherlock but John could hear it perfectly. And within seconds, Sherlock put his hand on her waist. The other hand he still held his gun tight. He pulled her close to him.

'Tell me this isn't true.' He said softly to her. His eyes were looking at hers. He tried to read her but this time he could not read anything. He just did not want her to be on the other side.

'Dear, it's true.' She told him softly. 'I am very sorry.' Then she kissed him on his lips and turned away.

'Well, you must have had a good time with Ellie. But I'm sorry, she's mine.' Jim said before Ellie walked through the back door. She turned back to smile at Moriarty and whispered 'Goodbye' to him.

* * *

><p>Ellie was sitting in an expensive black car. She was looking at the clock. It was more than half an hour and there was no sight of Jim Moriarty. What was going on back there in the pool? She wanted to go back and see, but she could not. If she made a wrong move, this play could go wrong. She sat back and leaned herself on the window. She closed her eyes tightly.<p>

After a while, she heard the door opened. Jim Moriarty appeared. He slowly came in and sat next to her. The man was about the same age of Sherlock. He looked at her for a while. She opened her eyes and watched him. The man was looking at his phone. Then he put it back in his pocket and turned to see the young woman was looking at him.

'Very good act back there Ellie.'

'Thank you.' She replied coldly. 'Thanks to your threats too.'

'You're very welcome. That's what I do best.' He smiled. Jim moved closer to her. His hands touched her cheek. 'No wonder Sherlock enjoyed being with you.'

'Are you flattering yourself?' She asked.

'Good. I like smart women.' He touched her lips.

'Oh no, I'm not smart. Otherwise you can't make me your puppet.' She smiled.

'Well, I'm a man with my words. I'll let you go, as long as you stay clear from Sherlock Holmes.'

'Ha-ha, you really think I could go near him again?' She laughed. Ellie gently pushed his hand away from her lips. She opened the car door. Before she left, she looked at Moriarty and said: 'Goodbye, Jim. Next time don't include me in your games.'

* * *

><p>'So basically she's your…' John started when they were back in their flat. Sherlock kept quiet all the time since they had returned. The doctor actually had a lot questions about Ellie. She was on Moriarty's side. He never could expected that. But according to what the criminal told them back there at the pool. She and Sherlock were having a physical relationship. John never could imagined Sherlock in bed with anyone.<p>

'Shut up.' Sherlock said impatiently. He was still shocked because he was fooled by a woman. 'She was just his puppet.'

'But you're still annoyed.' John said.

'Shut up.'

* * *

><p>A year later,<p>

Sherlock and John's real landlady had return. She was the real _Mrs_ Hudson. Nobody knew who Elizabeth Hudson was. She used a fake name right from the start. Sherlock and John actually respect Mrs Hudson from the started. This time Sherlock went into a deep and deep investigation about their landlady and he was sure that she was a real one.

John was not sure that Sherlock had totally forgotten about Ellie or not. He never mentioned her. But he clearly showed annoyance in front of other women. He hated them officially. And Sherlock had become even scarier when he was bored. Instead of shooting at the wall or finding his _fake_ landlady to have some sex, he just sat there and kept his mouth shut for days, until he had another case.

It was when he started to become famous on the net.

And it was when Sherlock met Irene Adler.

* * *

><p>John was walking on the streets near his sister's place. He had just paid her a visit. He rarely came to this area even though it was actually not far from 221B Baker Street. It took him only an hour traveling by bus. Suddenly he passed across the bakery. The store reminded him of the cakes Ellie usually baked. He still could not think that she was a bad person.<p>

And accidentally, he caught a familiar silhouette. The young lady in the store, smiling with the customer was Ellie. There could not be any mistake. He never saw a woman as beautiful as her. Her face and her eyes were unforgettable. She had not changed at all. John had many questions to ask her, since Sherlock refused to answered any of his. He pushed the door to enter the store.

Ellie looked up to see her customer. As soon as she realised that it was John Watson, her smile disappeared. She never thought he could find her here. This was not far from Baker Street but she knew both John and Sherlock never traveled to this area.

'Long time no see.' John started. 'Could you, erm, talk to me for a second?'

She nodded then she led him to a table at the corner than joined him with two cups of coffee and a few biscuits. She carefully looked at her former tenant. He had not changed a bit. He was still the John Watson she knew. She wondered how Sherlock was. He must have hated her. She never had the dare to come near to Baker Street. She was afraid of Jim's words. He was the man of his words. He meant it when he said she should stay away from Sherlock.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' She started.

'Well, I have a lot of questions.' He said frankly.

'Pick one.' She said.

'Were you really Sherlock's…'

'Yes, I was.' She nodded. 'Don't mention that word to me again.'

'Right.' John replied. 'Are you working for Moriarty?'

'Erm, I… I'd rather not answer that question. If I was, you would be talking to Sherlock's enemy right now.' She looked away.

'People don't turn away when they're not lying something.' He asked, carefully observing the young woman sitting in front of him.

'Do they?' She asked. John remained silent for a while. Since he did not say anything, she asked: 'You look fine. What about him?'

'Sherlock?' John surprised. 'He's… kind of weird these days.'

'He's always weird.' She smiled. Hearing good things about Sherlock made her happy. She always checked John's blog to see how he was. 'How much?'

'I think he… is in love…' John sighed.

'That's seriously weird.' She said, looking down to her cup of coffee. 'Who is she?'

'You seem concern, why?' He asked.

'Everyone who knows Sherlock Holmes concerns about that, John. Do you think he could love someone?' She replied, raising her voice a little bit.

'You were his…' He protested.

'It was all physical, remember?' She stopped him before he slipped out the word again.

'Irene Adler.'

'Ms Robertson.' A young man approached her. 'There's something back in the kitchen. Could you come and see it?'

'Oh, sure. I'll be right there.' She smiled with the man. 'Sorry John, I've got to dash. It was nice talking to you again.' She stood up and gave him a smile he used to see a year ago. 'My treat.'

* * *

><p>John came home to find Sherlock was sitting in his small sofa, looking at his phone, which continuously giving out a horny sound for a whole day. The young man seemed to be clearly in love with Irene Adler, yet he refused to say so.<p>

'Elizabeth Robertson.' John started. He could not hold it any longer. He just had to tell Sherlock Holmes about her. There was something in her eyes that he could not figure out back there in her shop.

'What?' Sherlock woke up from his thoughts.

'Elizabeth Robertson. That's _her_ name.' He said again.

'Who?'

'You know who.' Then the doctor closed the door of his room behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your favourite and reviews. It means a lot to me ^^<strong>

**Let me know what I need to improve so I can bring you guys a better version of the story. I mean **_**curses**_**! Just put a curse when you finish reading, I really appreciate it. (big hug)**

**Okay, I know things had changed. To be honest I love Jim in this chapter (even though he was a little mean but he was not that bad!) and Sherlock it's too much OOC =.,= I can't help it, sorry… (sob).**

**A year had gone by and guess what would happen after John told Sherlock about Ellie? Irene played an important part from now on, but just in Sherlock's mind. I like the way she tricked him more than their conversations, really. Next chapter will contain **_**lots of**_** Ellie and Sherlock. How could she face him? Stick around ^^**

**R&R please ^^**


	6. Chapter 05

**05. **

Ellie came home after her long day at the shop. Today was tired, especially after John Watson appeared at the shop. Even the consulting criminal had said they rarely came to the area since he always kept the record of their movements. Never did she expect that she would see any of them again. Jim said she just had to avoid Sherlock Holmes, but she knew that she should stay away from John too. He was a caring man. And he would never lie to Sherlock about seeing her. But she was not worried about seeing the detective again, he hated her enough to kill her.

What about her?

The truth was she never could stop thinking about him. She left him in all of a sudden. The last time she saw him was the time they met in the pool. Jim had prepared a new place for her right after that night. It was his price for her to fool Sherlock Holmes. She never had a chance to make a choice. He would kill Sherlock if she did not cross the street to stand on his side. That was the time she realised how he felt about him. But it was to late to say anything, or to admit anything.

And after a year struggling with her new _fake_ name that Jim made it _real_, she had got used to every new little thing except from her heart. She could not get rid of him. All of the sudden, John appeared and told her that Sherlock was actually in love. He would deny it, she did not need John to tell her that. She knew exactly who the woman was. She checked her website for a few times. And she could never forget that face she saw behind the doors of the pool with Jim.

Irene Adler was an extraordinary woman. Beautiful. Intelligent. Genius.

Enough to intrigued Sherlock's curiousity.

Adler and her, they were not alike.

Elizabeth _Robertson_ was not that kind of special.

* * *

><p>She hated herself for thinking too much about what John had said. For the last few days she always kept the line <em>Elizabeth <em>Robertson_ was not that kind of special_ in her mind. It made her wanted to cry all the time. But she could not. People told her she was a cold person. She did not mind. She would rather to be called like that. She preferred to stay like that. It was her mental treatment.

She opened the door of her _new_ apartment.

'Jesus Christ!' She screamed when she saw someone sitting on her sofa. She moved back immediately. She could feel her back hit the door and she realised that she had nowhere else to run.

In front of her was Sherlock Holmes. He sat there motionless. He did not even bother to turn around after she screamed herself to death because of scare. He had not changed a bit. His dressing style was the same. She was happy to see him. And she was also scared. Jim always watched her. She stayed away from Sherlock as he asked her, but the detective did not know about the deal, so he did not have any reason to stay away from her. And the thing was she got tired from running away from him.

'Rang, rang!' Her phone rang, bringing her senses back. It was time to pay both Jim and Sherlock back.

'Do you mind if I take that?' She asked Sherlock, glancing at the name. Ellie walked into her living room, put her bag down and turned on her laptop on the coffee table.

'Oh, no, please.' Sherlock said.

'Thank you.' She walked into the kitchen with her laptop. 'Ah, hi, Lou. Did you get what I asked for?' She asked the other side and took out her coffee. She started to make some coffee for her guest when she was waiting for the laptop to turn on. 'Oh, no, wait. I'm turning it on. My email is the same.'

Sherlock watched her walking around her kitchen. She put two sugar in one cup and brought it to him. She still remembered his way of drinking coffee. She brought it out to him with a smile and quietly whispered 'Sorry' to him before she returned to her phone. He shrugged and whispered 'Never mind' to her.

'Oh, here, I received it. Thank you so much.' Sherlock saw her scrolling down her email and read the rest of the it. 'What? He sent me what? It must be sick. Could you please tell him not to do that again or I'll have his store shut down the next day?' She sighed heavily at the email of the man had been flirting with her for the last few months. Sherlock saw all his gifts in her trashcan. It must have been hard flirting with his boss, especially when she was dealing with the world most dangerous criminal.

'Okay, bye.' She put her phone away. Ellie returned to him with her own cup of coffee and a small dish of biscuit. 'Sorry, work.'

'No, that's fine.' He still sat in the same position when she sat opposite to him.

'Alright. So what makes you came all the way here?' She asked with a smile.

'Ah, I just want to check if John was right.' He sat up a little bit.

'About…?'

'You were acting strange in front of him when he met you.' He said with normal tone.

'Was I?' The young woman raised her brows, surprise at John's findings.

'No. He was just wrong.' Sherlock concluded after observing Ellie. She was still the same. She acted like nothing had happened and to him, nothing had happened. There was no sight in her apartment shown that something happened to her. She even decorated the new home exactly the same like the old one.

'Pity.' She put her cup down.

'_Ahhhh!_' A strange voice raised.

'What was…' Ellie could not finish her sentence before a string of laughter was let out of her mouth. She had to use her hand to cover her it. After a moment, she took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock. He took out his phone, looked at it. His facial expression changed a little bit when he read the message. He drew an annoying face but his eyes showed clearly excitement. He _was_ interested in the message. And that was why he kept that sound. He was _expecting_ that noise.

'Sorry.' Sherlock said. He frowned when Ellie laughed.

'No, no. It's fine. It's really is. It's quite curious for me experiencing you like that!' She still giggled, but she had spoke normally. She never stopped smiling.

'Like what?' He asked arrogantly when she started to look at her phone.

'You… being in love. No, that's totally out of my league.' She said, glancing at her phone again. She was typing something in it.

'Who said anything about being in love?' He asked curiously when she spoke his mind. It annoyed him when people could read his mind. It annoyed him even more when _she_ could read his mind.

'You, obviously!' She exclaimed. 'Well, it's John who told me but you could not hide it.'

'Obviously?' He felt like he had become John Watson.

'You put your right hand in your pocket all the time. You are right-handed, yet you held your cup of coffee with your left hand. Clearly because your right hand was busy. You were holding something. It couldn't be your gloves because you always put them in your left pocket. It's not your cigarette or lighters either because you haven't smoke in days. Considering the size of the right pocket it must have been something small. Small and important, so phone it is. You didn't seem to be very surprised at the weird sound, which means you'd got used to it. And the speed you pulled out your phone proved that you were expecting the message. Am I wrong?' She concluded with a smile and a dip of coffee. 'How did you do that all the time? Talking without breathing. It's hard!'

'What about being in love?' He sat straight. She caught his attention.

'I talked to John Watson.' The woman said. 'Your normal message sound isn't like that. Probably because someone had modified it to the special tone. And that horny tone. You _like_ it. If you don't like it you would change it right away, but here you didn't. That's a woman's voice. You're not gay, you told me, so it must belong to a _real_ woman. It's not business. You don't do business with women. You don't even have any woman's number. I went to Adler website and check on her so it must have been her, the smart woman who successfully got Sherlock Holmes' heart. Am I wrong?' She gave her phone to him. She entered Adler's website address and it showed some naughty images of her.

'Amazing.' He exclaimed. She gave him a pleased smile. But he said right after that. 'But I am not…'

'Don't deny. As I told you, your body is more honest than your tongue.' She stopped him. 'So how is she?'

'She's… far more attractive than you.' He said annoyingly. He never expected she read him the easy. No wrong detail whatsoever.

'So you saw her naked body.'

'How…?' Sherlock nearly choked. Ellie smiled when she saw that cute action of him.

'Why did you compare her with me? Easy, because I left some impression in your brain. What is it? Who am I? I used to be your sex mate. You used the word _attractive_ yet you looked at my body from top to toe. It explains things.' She shrugged. 'Ah, one more thing. Do I bother to ask you how did you get my address?'

'Easy. I followed you home yesterday.'

'Ah…' She smiled again. 'We both talked to John, didn't we?'

'_Ahhhh! Ahhhh!_' Two messages at one time.

Sherlock quickly looked at Ellie before he turned to see the texts. He noticed she frowned at the sounds. He was surprised. He looked up to see if Ellie was jealous. But he got rid of the theory right after he saw her face. It contained doubt, not jealousy. She had become the woman he could not understand anymore. Sherlock could not read her. Then she stood up and walked closer to him. He thought that she came for him but she did not. She totally ignored him. Ellie just took a quick look at her small table with a vase of flowers. She swept the surface of her table to see the dust on her finger. Then she opened her eyes widely, showing clear sign of astonishment. She turned away and walked to her bedroom.

Sherlock could not help but getting more curious at her actions. He stood up and followed her. Ellie turned on the lights and dashed to her big closet. She opened it angrily. His _fake_ landlady just stared at her clothes for a few seconds. Then suddenly she grabbed one of her dresses and started sniffing. Then all of the sudden she threw it on her bed and turned to faced him. She looked at him for a few more seconds and she grabbed his coat, pulled him closer to her. She opened the coat, then the vest. She finally touched his shirt with her long and thin fingers. Then she moved even closer to smell him. She gave a pleased smile.

'Three!' She said.

'What?'

'_Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!_' Three texts. Sherlock did not check the texts this time. He stared surprisingly at her. He could not explained her actions. She said 'three' and then three texts appeared.

'Irene Adler had broke into my home. She checked my vase and my closet. And now she knows you're with me. Is she jealous or just curious?'

'How do you know?' He asked.

'Judging from the way she dresses, the first thing she wants to know about other woman is her style. She checked my clothes. Adler left the scent of her perfume on my clothes. And surprisingly you happen to wear the same brand. I saw you with her this morning.' She looked at his coat again. This time she ripped a button out. 'Here, give her this with my best regards.' She gave him a small camera. Then she dragged him out the table and took a listening chip under her vase. 'You're in love Sherlock Holmes, otherwise you must have known.'

Sherlock kept his mouth shut. He did not know what to say. Ellie had become too… smart. She observed things just like he did. And what she said, he did not know if they were right or not.

'Leave, now. Otherwise there's going to be four, five, six, I don't know, messages at the time. And I don't want you to come to my house again. She must have known it because she followed you following me yesterday. Don't drag me into any of your games.'

'But you were with Moriarty!' Sherlock shouted.

'Really, ask him!' She pushed him to the door.

'Yet John said you might be in love with me.'

'Really, ask Adler!' She opened the door. 'And for the record, I _hate_ her!'

'What?'

'Goodnight, Mr Holmes. I'm not changing my password so please don't break in again.' She smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update T_T My Internet connection broke down and I didn't have time to fix it. <strong>

**This is a big detour. So, this is the real characteristic of Ellie :") The reason why she hid it from everyone will be explain in the sequel :")**

**Please R&R**

**PS: I love Sherlock and Ellie in this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 06

**06.**

_Irene Adler walked into the bakery shop. It was about one or two p.m. at the time so there was not many customers. She glanced to find a similar face, the face Sherlock followed the day before. She got used to the detective's attention. He only paid attention to her. Now she found him followed other woman to her home and wore the same confusing face after he met the Dominatrix. _

'_Over here.' A soft voice raised._

_Irene turned to the source. In front of her was the young woman with long black hair and big black eyes. Her hair was straight, not curly like her. She looked innocent and younger than her real age. She had got the whole profile of her just after a few hours searching. Irene smiled and approached her. She sat opposite her. The young woman she was looking at now was too… normal. She could not be her opponent. She could not attract Sherlock either, yet he followed her home yesterday. It looked suspicious._

'_You've done your homework!' Ellie started. She brought Irene a cup of coffee. 'You researched me. Anything interesting?'_

'_To my own disappointment, nothing at all.' Irene smiled. _

'_So true.' Ellie smiled indifferently._

'_I don't play games.' _

'_Neither do I.'_

'_He's _mine_.'_

'_Sure. I'm not planning to take him right now. It's funnier when I got him _from_ you.'_

'_You're in love with Sherlock Holmes!' Irene opened her eyes widely._

'_Yes, I am. And so are you.' Ellie leaned on the back of her chair. 'You want him, you can have him for now. I lost my interest in chasing a child. Make him a man, I insist.'_

'_He lost his first.' Irene attacked her with the sentence. She surprised at Ellie gentle smile. She did not seem to be bothered by that sentence. Irene stood up. 'But I know exactly how to _entertain_ him.' Then she left._

'_Oh, I'm sure you do!' Ellie replied shortly. She was sure that Irene Adler heard that. She did not plan to play any games with Sherlock Holmes or Irene Adler. She had enough of it. For now, she had found it more entertaining watching them. She was curious about the detective's heart. He looked… not smart when Irene was around. She saw him with her own eyes this morning. _

_The truth was she did not want to be hurt again._

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes sat quietly at his own chair. John came home to find the violin was taken out but Sherlock did not play it. He usually played violin when he was thinking. He was thinking at the moment, yet he did not touch it. What could put him in such focusing state? John did not have to guess long. It was because Irene Adler actually. Her files were on the floor. And the detective left his phone right next to him, so he could read her text right away if she sent it to him again.<p>

'John, what pocket do I usually put my gloves?' Sherlock suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.

'I don't know. Why?' John frowned.

'When was the last time I smoked?' He continued. John's face was baffling.

'I don't know. Several days ago? What is going on Sherlock?' The doctor had enough. Why would Sherlock ask question that sounded personal?

'Am I in love?' Sherlock turned to look at John's in the eyes. 'With Irene Adler?'

'I don't know. Ask yourself!' John raised his voice. '_What_ had gotten into your mind?'

'She knows!' Sherlock stood up.

'She?' John turned around as Sherlock grabbed his coat and prepared to go out. 'Who is _she_? Irene Adler? Sherlock, answer me!'

'_Ahhhh_!' That sound again.

'She texted you again.'

'Boring.' He ignored the text, which made John astonish. '_She_ knows, John. She _knows_ everything about me. I put my gloves in my left pocket of my coat. I haven't smoked in days. I put two sugar in my coffee. I'm in love with Irene Adler. She knows _everything_! John. Everything. And she's not with Moriarty. Why? How?' Sherlock said loudly, almost sounded like he was shouting at John.

'Okay. I don't understand. Who is…' John raised his voice. Then he remained silent for a while. Sherlock was staring right at him. John put the pieces together and he finally understood everything that he said. 'You've talked to Ellie. What happened?'

'I could not read Irene Adler because she was naked. But _her_, she had her clothes on and I couldn't read _anything_! It's annoying.'

'Because she's still the same?' John suggested.

'No. She _read_ me, John. I was read!' He yelled impatiently. 'I have to see her!'

Sherlock dashed into his room to find his scarf, leaving John standing in the living room with a lot of information to process. First he came home to see Sherlock sitting there wondering about Irene Adler, he showed clear signs. However, the detective was thinking about _another_ woman. Then he found out his flat mate seemed to be shocked after Ellie read his mind and his actions just like the way he did to others. He even ignored Irene Adler's text. Every time she texted him, he always read it, but this time he did not. He did not even bother to find out what it said. Ellie's words even made him admit that he was in _love_. Nobody could make him admitted anything until today.

But what was about the very last thing he said. He could not find anything strange about their _fake_ landlady, more correctly, he failed to observe her. John thought Irene Adler was a scary woman, now the thought had changed. Elizabeth Robertson was even scarier. Sherlock must share the same thought. Every time the young man was annoyed by Irene, he just made some facial expressions. This time he had to shout out at the world, which proved he was extremely annoyed because of her.

'John…' Sherlock said from his room. 'We have client.'

'What? In your room?' John asked, walking to his flat mate's room.

'No, it's _clients_.'

'Oh!'

John came in to find out that there were two women lying on Sherlock's bed. One was Irene Adler, who was wearing a smile. The other was Elizabeth Robertson, who was just sleeping tightly. Irene was conscious. She looked at Sherlock curiously with that sexy lips. She even took his sleeping gown to wear.

'How did you get in here?' Sherlock asked Irene with his normal voice. John looked at both of them. Sherlock nearly shouted when he was kind of confessing his feelings for the woman. Considering the time, it was just a moment ago. She must have heard it. And now she was wearing a smile of a winner. But who would be the loser? It could not be…

'I went through the window.' She replied, smiling. 'I don't know about the other. She had already been here when I arrived.'

'What? No, don't say anything. She's a light sleeper. She should be woken up by all of my shouting.' Sherlock simply _ignored_ Irene. John could saw her smile disappeared. The detective walked to the other side of his bed to see Ellie. She did not make a single move. Was she faking her sleep? John did not surprise when he said she was a light sleeper. He had slept with her several times to know that. Irene was the one who surprised.

'She's still breathing, but weak.' Sherlock said when he moved his face closer to Ellie's. He remembered this face clearly. He used to see it very frequently about a year ago. What was she doing in his bed? She did not wake up. Her breathing indicated that she was still unconscious.

She was _unconscious_.

'John.' Sherlock said. His hand ran through her hair. He touched the back of her head. 'John, she's bleeding. She's _bleeding_ John!' He shouted and showed his hand to the doctor.

'Check her pulse. I'll get the ambulance.'

'No, the first aid kit is fine. With this amount of blood, she doesn't need to go to the hospital.' Sherlock said, pulling her up to see the wound. He put her head on his shoulder to see the wound more clearly. That was when he realised her hair smelled the same. He just sat there with the woman in his lap. He stared blankly at the space before him. Only his fingers were moving. They ran through her hair, rested on her head, pulling her closer to him. He could hear her breathing. How could this fragile woman be with Moriarty? If she was what he thought she was a moment ago, she could not be hurt like this. She was just the old Ellie he knew a year ago. She was just the woman who could understood him enough to be right about him.

'She loves you, if that's what you want to ask me. I met her yesterday.' Irene broke the silence. The scene in front of her slightly annoyed her. The woman was right. Irene had to play games to get Sherlock attention, she would not have to. She had caught his attention already.

'You broke into her house.'

'If she wants you, she's my rival.' Irene leaned on one of Sherlock's pillows.

Sherlock could not reply to her line because John had already there. He cleaned her wound. It was not badly hurt, but it was strong enough to take away all her senses. While John was being a doctor, Sherlock still did not let her go, even though John ordered him to. He did not say anything. He just sat there, holding her. Sherlock knew Irene had heard his 'confession', but he did not want to do anything about it. Why did the fact that Ellie had been hurt concern him more than the woman he loved? Why couldn't he be mad at her after she told him he worked for Jim Moriarty? He could not answer any of his questions. Sherlock Holmes _knew_ all the answers. Why couldn't he find any when the questions were about the woman he was holding?

* * *

><p>Ellie was sitting quietly in her old house's sofa. Tonight was Christmas Eve. She did not know why she was brought to Sherlock and John's apartment, nor did she know how the back of her head was hurt. Whoever brought her here was nice enough to brought her phone with her. She was sleeping at her house, but when she opened her eyes she was in Sherlock's arms and her head ached like hell. He did not say anything when she woke up. He let go of her eventually and he did not look at her in the eyes. He was avoiding her. To her own surprise Irene Adler was here too. She sat next to Sherlock all the time. Mrs Hudson was also here. Lestrade was also here. John told her about how they found out about her. It took her a few moments to realised that the detective had already confessed. Irene looked at her with the eyes of the winner but she did not respond. She just sat there quietly, holding her phone.<p>

She was in her sleeping dress and her own cardigan. She guessed that she had been kidnapped from her home during her sleep. But why would anyone bring her here, the last place she wanted to be. She accepted the fact that Sherlock hated her. She accepted the fact that he was in love with the other woman, not her. She accepted every fact that occurred to her mind. So why should she be here? So many questions dancing around her mind made her forgot about her impolite dressing style on Christmas Eve, at Sherlock's apartment.

Everyone was clapping when Sherlock finished playing the Christmas song with his violin. Molly came and Sherlock acted mean to her again. She just looked at John and shook her head when the detective acted like that. She was surprised at her own calmness. Her mind needed to figure out so many things when they all happened so fast. She noticed Irene Adler was moving closer to Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade and Molly had left already. So there were John, Mrs Hudson and her left in the room. Three people remained silent when Irene held Sherlock's hand and he responded to that. He looked at her and her only, as if no one remained in the room. John and Mrs Hudson were shockingly surprised. Only Ellie did not know how to feel. Should she be jealous because she was in love with him? Should she be devastated because he actually loved another woman? She just saw the scene and was trapped in her own thoughts about what to feel.

'Rang! Rang!' Her phone rang when Sherlock and Irene almost share a kiss. She looked at the caller and stood up. Her senses suddenly came back. She touched the 'Answer' button and walked to the kitchen. Before she completely faced her back to them, she could saw everyone staring at her, including Sherlock and Irene. They had let go of each other. Irene seemed to be annoyed, but Sherlock seemed to be surprised. At what? His almost kiss? His action? Or her phone rang at the wrong time?

'Hello. Merry Christmas.' She answered. Her tone sounded happy. 'I've been expecting you. Why didn't you call earlier?' She continued with an angry tone. They all heard the other side apologised to her. 'Do you know how did I end up _here_?' John and Sherlock startled when she said that. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Sherlock stood up.

It definitely was Moriarty.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the late update :"( I have no excuses no make :"( <strong>

**And happy Valentine's Day.**

**I also published a drabble collection called "**_The study in Woman, Chocolate and Valentine's Day_**" if any of you interested, please check it out on my profile.**

**And for this chapter, it has to many words (lol). I can't help it though. It has been my style for a very long time and even when I switched to write in English I can't change. **

**Thank you all for your fav, alert & reviews.**

**Please continued to R&R. (Don't forget to curse me, lol)**


	8. Chapter 07

**07. **

John and Sherlock looked at each other astonishingly when they figured out whom Ellie was talking to. Sherlock was surprised enough to stand up wand walked to the kitchen as fast as he could so he could hear about the conversation clearer. He wanted to know about Ellie and Moriarty. He wanted to know what had happened between them. Because he did not know about it. And it annoyed him horribly.

'What? No! I'm not, Jim!' She even called his _nickname_. 'Of course I remember. It's not my fault.' She stopped. Jim was saying something to her. She seemed to be pleased after hearing what the criminal said. 'Thank you very much, dear!' Then she hung up. 'Oh God! Please don't do that. It's freaking me out!' Ellie said when she turned back and saw Sherlock was standing right behind her.

'Who was it?' He asked. It was almost a whisper.

'You know who it was, Sherlock.' She smiled. Her coldness concerned him a moment ago. Now she was back with her friendliness. The reason he responded to Irene's hand because he wanted to see how she reacted. He stared at Irene to see her reflection through the Dominatrix's eyes. She did nothing. Of course Irene's hand was attempted. It was the hand of the woman he _loved_. But Ellie's reaction intrigued his curiosity. This time he still could not read her.

Irene told him Ellie loved him but he found no evidence to support that after looking at her eyes, her lips, her actions. Nothing.

'Sherlock!' John called him.

'Not now John!' He said out loud. 'Why did he call you?' He moved closer to her. He knew she had nowhere to go. Her back had touched the sink. He locked her in his arms.

'Sherlock!' John said louder.

'I said _not now_!' He shouted without turning back. 'Answer me, will you?' He asked the young woman in his arms again with a soft tone. He moved closer, his eyes looking right into hers. She could felt his kiss was just a breath away.

'You really don't want to know, Sherlock.' Ellie answered with a smile. They both knew their lips had touched, but no one knew. Sherlock was facing his back to them. The moment he opened his mouth for a kiss, Ellie understood why John shouted. She did not want to stop Sherlock. She might act cool in front of him but she knew deep down inside her heart she had been longing for it. '_Pay back._' She kissed him back.

'SHERLOCK!' John did not give up.

'NOT NOW, JOHN!' He angrily shouted. He planned to turn back Ellie stopped him. She broke the kiss but she put her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him gently. Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out of his arms.

'Evening, Jim.' Ellie said to the man standing in the middle of the living room. His hands were in his pockets. Jim Moriarty never changed. She went to stand next to him. He smiled at her and gave her a package. It was a dress. Ellie walked into the toilet to change her clothes.

'You should have listened to me when I said she's mine Sherlock.' Jim started. Sherlock seemed confused. He frowned when he saw his biggest rival standing in the middle of his house.

'Oh. Remind me, please!' Sherlock shrugged and made an innocent face as if he had known nothing about this. He was actually in shock because Jim had appear _for_ Ellie and she was fine about it, even though she knew he was his enemy and she was in his house. She did not worked _for_ Moriarty, but she was _with_ the guy.

'Let's go!' Ellie appeared in the white dress Jim brought for her. She even wore make up. It looked like she was about to go on a date with Jim. She rarely wore red lipstick, Sherlock recalled. But the color suited her well. Irene also wore red lipstick but he found Ellie was far sexier. Was it because she was in love with _someone_? A woman always became sexier when she was in love. Jim smiled at her, which astonished everyone, including Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. Ellie put her hand on his arm and they both turned to the door.

'Merry Christmas!' Jim said before they walked down the stairs. Ellie nodded and smiled at everyone.

'She's Moriarty's girlfriend!' John exclaimed after they had completely gone.

'She's _with_ him doesn't make her his girlfriend, John!' Sherlock stood in the middle of the room with his hands lightly shaking. John could see that the man was confused, angry and curious. Irene Adler realised it too. She did not say anything but she was not happy to see it.

It was when the tall man came for Sherlock again.

* * *

><p>'Explain!' Jim said to Ellie when they got into the car. He seemed to be angry. As far as he could remember, he had told her to stay away from Sherlock Holmes.<p>

'No, _you_ explain!' She turned to him with burning eyes. 'I could not getting to _that_ house with this wound!' She claimed and flipped her hair aside for him to see her wound. 'I've been attacked and brought there!' Ellie was truly angry. Sherlock kissed her made her angry. She was angry at herself for not controlling her emotions, she was angry at him because he was playing with her feelings even he _knew_ he loved Irene Adler.

'Explain what?' He shouted out as loudly as he could. But he lowered his voice immediately when he realised that shout did not work with Ellie. Normally people would startled and stared at him with afraid eyes. She was different. She just simply looked at the criminal with her eyes stayed firm and not a single movement on her face. Even Irene was scared of this attitude of his. No wonder this woman got both Sherlock's and _his_ attention. He looked at her for a while and sighed. 'Alright. I need to go to your apartment.'

'Thank you.' Ellie smiled. 'I can figure all that out myself but I want a witness.'

'Since when did you become this sexy, huh?' Jim smiled satisfyingly and ran his hand on her cheek. The woman did not blush, nor did she show sign of surprise. She just smiled as if this was the normal thing.

'Oh, I don't know. Do you?' She turned away and sat comfortably in the backseat with a smile on her red sexy lips.

'I… don't know…' Jim said. Then he stayed quiet for seconds. 'You're good. Not many people could make me say I don't know.' He also got back to his seat. Now he knew how she confused Sherlock Holmes. Jim fixed his vest, looking straightforward. He admitted to himself that he was wrong when putting Irene Adler in the game. She got Sherlock's heart too easy. But this woman, she could play with his enemy heart and mind. Sherlock never lost his senses when he was with Irene, but he did so when he was with Ellie.

'As I told you, I don't play games with Sherlock Holmes anymore. But I have to say you were a bad influence, Jim.' She lied, glancing her eyes out to the street.

'Me? Oh, why?' Jim asked curiously.

'I like watching Sherlock more than having sex with him now!' She giggled.

'Dear, don't be that obvious.' He chuckled. He did not know why but he really enjoyed talking with her. And that chuckled was _real_.

'Sorry.' She laughed. Then she turned to see him. He was wearing his rare real smile. 'I bet not many people could see your real smile either.' She had got Jim.

'True.' Jim softly coughed. And now he knew why she was attractive. Sherlock and his mind worked the same. They would know if people told them a lie. But when people told them the truth, there was nothing more for them to find out. So they wanted to hear a lie.

'It's Irene Adler.' Jim said after a few minutes looking through her house.

'Thought so. She never went out without her perfume.' Ellie rested comfortably on her sofa. Jim came out from her kitchen with two cups of tea. 'Thank you.' She said when he gave her one. 'It's Christmas. Don't you have any place to go instead of wandering around a boring woman's boring house?' She asked after taking a dip at the tea.

'Well, it's a boring house, but you're not a boring woman. Trust me, Jim's word.' He chuckled again. She was _interesting_, in a sexy and attractive way.

'Thank you.' She responded to his chuckle. She loved to talk with him as much as he did with her. 'Even though you're Sherlock's enemy, I trust your words more than his.' Ellie commented. This left Jim speechless for a moment. She was telling the truth. He hated people who lied to him, but why he did not like it when she told him the truth?

'You love Sherlock Holmes, don't you?' Jim asked.

'I'd give you the same answer as a year ago.' She smiled.

'And you don't care if he doesn't love you back?' He did not understand why he had asked such _common_ questions. He knew Sherlock was talking about _common_ topics when he was with Ellie a year ago. He just could not imagine he would end up in a same position. He guessed Sherlock could not resist her just like him.

'Oh, no. I can have him _anytime_ I want.' She looked at him in the eyes. 'Sherlock Holmes always fond of things he doesn't know. But when he knows everything about it, he gets bored. I don't want to take Irene's leading role in the play.'

'What do you think about Irene Adler?' Jim asked after hearing her answer.

'I don't think. I watch. She's incredible to take his heart away. But I'd like to see how she keeps it. God, I _hate_ the woman officially!'

'We truly get along well.' Jim said. 'By the way, it sounds a bit jealous.'

'_Obviously_.' Ellie put her cup down, answering two questions with only one answer. 'Since it's Christmas Eve, would you like to have some Turkey since my employees bought me a really big one?'

'Are you inviting me to celebrate Christmas with you?' Jim asked curiously.

'Don't be that obvious, dear. Women don't want to be read.' She walked closer to him, her hand rested on his shoulder and her lips was playing around his ear.

'I'll help.' He stood up. Jim did not want to do it, but he felt helpless. Sherlock Holmes was lucky to have this woman's heart. 'But, who am I? To you, Ellie, at least.'

'I'd love you to be my friend!' Ellie replied. 'We don't want to ended up like Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, do we?'

'So true.' He chuckled again. 'I'll be your friend then. Jim's words.'

* * *

><p>Later that night. Midnight.<p>

Jim had left after having a nice little Christmas dinner with Ellie. The house was quiet again. Ellie was sitting at the fireplace with her favourite Brandy bottle. It was supposed to be a nice Christmas if she had not been brought to Sherlock's house all of a sudden. She might have texted John and Sherlock and wished them a merry Christmas but she did not want to do it anymore since Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes had totally ruined her night.

The black hair young woman took a dip of wine and let out a loud sigh. She did not regret being friends with Jim Moriarty, but she regretted of falling in love with Sherlock Holmes. No matter how hard she tried to be cool in front of the man, she would be just like this later. She also hated him for caring about her so much but he never gave his heart to her. Playing with his heart and his mind was just her little pay back at him. And Jim somehow understood her thoughts. He stepped into the games with all his will and he never complained. But now she wanted to get out of the game before she completely fell for his heart.

Her door was opened. She startled and sat up a little bit. Not many people knew her password. It could be Jim. He might have left something at her house. But he could just phone her. She walked out to the door with a smile since she was persuaded by her own thoughts that it was definitely Jim Moriarty.

'Hey, I didn't think you'd come back.' She said softly. But when she saw who was standing at her doorstep, her smile disappeared. In front of her was the detective with grey eyes and high cheekbones. She let out a loud tired sigh and turned back to her fireplace and her drink. She sat on the floor. 'There's plenty of glasses in the cupboard. Help yourself.' She said. Sherlock Holmes was not all right. She knew it by looking at his pale face. Irene _left_ him.

Sherlock did exactly what she said and he came to sit right next to her with the empty glass. Later, his cup was filled with Brandy. He never liked it, but it was the brand Ellie loved. By looking at her understanding eyes, he knew that she had realised that the woman had left him. And now his heart was strange. He had to prove a point. She was the only one that could help him prove it.

'Another case cracked?' She asked suddenly.

'You can say that.' Sherlock replied to her question, silently thanked her to start the talk first.

'She's gone, hasn't she?' Ellie was playing with her glass. 'And now you're lost, wondering where your heart is. It's funny, isn't it? You never take good care of your heart until it had gone away.' She let out a small laugh. Sherlock joined her. It was not exactly appropriate time to laugh but her words surprisingly eased his mind. He did not answer that question.

'I don't actually need a heart.'

'Well, you don't need it doesn't mean you don't have it. So what's your request?' She turned to face him. This time he saw the woman he knew a year ago. She had come back in his life again with that sunshine smile, with those caring eyes and with that super big forgiving heart that he once knew.

'You're not mad?' He asked surprisingly.

'Well, I'm not mad at you.' She looked at him with dear eyes.

'I want to know where _it_ is.' He said. Only with her could he tell the truth. Only with her could he say what he actually thought.

'That's difficult. If _she_ had it then it's going to be quite complicated.' She said. 'Damn, I envy her so much!' She exclaimed. Sherlock knew she loved him, so it was not a big deal admitting that.

'Envy her? Why?' The detective asked curiously. He never expected her to be this… truthful.

Ellie just shrugged and smiled at him. 'She successfully took your heart away.'

'Have you ever tried?' Sherlock turned to look at her in the eyes. She blinked and made a questioning face. After a while, she rolled her eyes and smiled at him again. This was not the fake smile he saw at his flat earlier this day. It was a real smile that he missed from a year ago. He _missed_ it.

'Well, frankly, no. There are so many things going on in your life and I really don't like to mess it up. You can't take another woman's heart, Sherlock.' She chuckled.

'Why do you have to tell the truth?'

'Do you like it?'

'Apparently, no.' Sherlock answered. He moved closer to her to give her a kiss on her cheek. Ellie was surprised at his action. 'Merry Christmas. I just come because I need you to help me prove a point. And you are very helpful.'

'You're welcome.' She replied even though she did not understand a word he said.

He planned to leave. He wanted to. But then he moved towards to kiss her, on her lips. Absent-mindedly.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is coming to an end :") Hope you like it. There is only one chapter left.<strong>

**Well, I don't want to talk much about this chapter. It's better for you to enjoy it and figure things out on your own. I don't want to lead your thoughts. I just want to say that it's kind of scary making Ellie like this. She is _scary_ (sob). I can't believe I make her like this :"( But I guess it's how Sherlock likes (lol).**

**Please continue R&R (hug)**

**Let me know if you want sequel (I started it actually but I don't really want to publish since I'm not pleased with it anywhere ==!**


	9. Chapter 08

**08.**

New Year Eve,

Ellie was staying at one of her shops. Her employees had all gone home to their families and friends. It was only an hour away to New Year. She did not want to close the café. Every year she celebrated New Year Eve in her very own store with her very own cakes. It was like a tradition for her. She never got bored from this, even though she was alone. Accept for this year her mind was not technically _alone_. She wondered about Sherlock all the time. She loved him, so that did not sound too strange. Not to mention he did turn her world upside down at Christmas night.

As she said to people, she did not want to be trapped in an unrequited love, she would rather stand in the dark and watch him. She could even talk to him normally and she found out it was quite interesting to see him surprise at her wit. She was a smart woman, but she did not want to use her wit to get attention. She kept a low profile. Until Sherlock Holmes tried to step in her life again, this time without his heart. She did not like Irene Adler. That woman wanted to win. She forced her to get in the game. But it was easy for Ellie to get out. She just need to tell Sherlock the _truth_, he would be caught in that eventually. She _knew_ Sherlock Holmes more than Irene did. When Sherlock quitted the game, Irene's tricks had to stop.

The bell rang. Ellie did not expect a guest at this hour.

'As I guess. She's gone. And now you need me instead.' She said without looking at the customer. Ellie continued to arrange the flowers as Sherlock walked into the store. She smiled at the roses. Her favourite.

A tri-tone raised. It was her text. She stretched her arm to grab the phone lying on the table but it was not there. The storeowner looked up to find her so-called customer had taken it and he was reading the text.

'_Happy New Year. Don't throw the roses away. JM_ with a heart emoticon.' Sherlock read the text out loud. 'Never know he could be such a romantic criminal.'

'Then could you, please, send him this?' She smiled, continued to arrange the roses from Jim: '_Dear Jim _comma, line break, _Thanks for the roses_ full stop_ Happy New Year_ line break, _E_ and a heart emoticon please. Thank you.'

'Exclamation mark after Happy New Year?' He asked, typing what she said.

'That would be lovely!'

She guessed she had been playing games with him, no matter how she denied it.

* * *

><p>'Thank you!' Sherlock said when Ellie brought for him a cup of coffee with two sugars like usual. She sat opposite him. The roses vase was sitting on the side of the table.<p>

'So what makes you come to me?' She asked right into the question. She knew that Sherlock would be annoyed and apparently, he was. And it had become her hobby recently. If Irene Adler attracted him with sexual attempts and lies, she would give Sherlock the truth, and nothing else but the truth. Sherlock was the same as Jim. Their weakness was the truth came from someone else's mouth.

'Bored!' They both said. And then they laughed happily like it was a joke.

'Do you want to see the fireworks?' Sherlock asked when he finished laughing.

'Are you inviting me?' She replied with a question. She was being obvious. And it stuck him again. He could not deal with his own truth.

'As the matter of fact, I am.' He replied awkwardly.

'Not until I finish my cakes.' She picked up one of her cupcakes and tasted it. She glanced at the detective with a smile. She had got him. Again.

'I'll help you fasten the process.' Sherlock also picked a few cakes and ate them in such a speed that people might think he was hungry.

* * *

><p>'Faster!' He shouted at her.<p>

'For God's sake, this is the fastest speed I could run!' She said. 'I'm on my heels!'

'Oh, God!'

Sherlock turned back and grabbed her hand. He literally pulled her along side of the pavement. Every time they hit someone, she was the one who had to apologised because he never did that. They were running to the London Bridge. The firework show was going to happen within five minutes and Sherlock insisted they should have a good spot. Ellie ran after him, wondering what had gotten into his bloody brain. They had not talked since Christmas Eve. She and Jim had become friends, actually. He did not mind if she came around Sherlock like he did in the past. And Sherlock and Irene were running around countries together. Just within seven days, he suddenly changed the order of the world.

'Here!' He said after they successfully merged into the crowd.

'Good. I can't even walked.' She breathed heavily.

'Wait… I need to send two texts!' He held his finger up to signal her to stop talking. Then he brought out his phone.

'Okay. First text is _Happy New Year, SH_ to Irene Adler. And do you need Jim's number for the second text or you've already had it?'

'His number, please. Thank you.' Sherlock said. Ellie pulled out her phone for him to insert the number. '_I am celebrating New Year with Ellie. Happy New Year. SH_ and a heart emoticon! Done!' He said as he touched the send button. 'Right, phone away. It's time.'

The first firework was shot into the sky. People shouted 'Happy New Year!' everywhere. Even Sherlock and Ellie shouted out happily. She clapped her hands and enjoyed the view. The firework show would last for twenty minutes. So they stopped clapping after a few shots and looked up to the sky.

'How do you know the first text was for the woman?' Sherlock asked after a few minutes.

'Obviously. You just helped her fake her death. You still have the chemical on your fingers, which means you've just got back from the job. And Irene never changed her perfume brand, I have to say. So you still have some kind of relationship with her. Call it whatever you like because I know you will never, ever, ever admit that you're in love with her. You won't see her for a long time so try to keep the relationship.' She stopped to see him. She was right. 'The second text is just to annoy Jim. You were annoyed by our heart emoticons, weren't you?' She continued without realising that he had held her hand in his. 'I'm with him. Even though I told him not to tell me about you and Irene but he just couldn't stop.'

'Enough.'

He stopped her talking by pressing his lips on hers. She was a little surprised at his actions but within seconds, she responded to the kiss really well.

'Irene will be really mad. And you really don't want Mycroft to know she's alive, right?' Ellie giggled when she found a way to speak, even though his lips were still playing with hers.

'Just, _please_, shut up!' Sherlock said before he deepened that kiss.

* * *

><p>'So you're not with Moriarty?' Sherlock asked when he brought her on his arms to his bedroom.<p>

'Well, we're not… plfff… you know…' She rolled her big black eyes. Her fingers playfully dancing on his chest. 'And you?'

'We're not… well… that… erm…' He muttered. It was the first time Ellie saw him ran out of vocabulary. 'The point… you proved… erm…'

'Fair enough.'

* * *

><p>John Watson was reading the very first issue of the year while he was enjoying his very first coffee. Sherlock seemed to be lazy again. He still did not bother to get out of bed even though it was nine already. He guessed it was because it was New Year and Irene Adler had left him <em>completely<em>. John did not bother to wake him up since he knew Sherlock would mess the living room up or harass him until he found a case.

Suddenly he heard someone ran up the stairs hurriedly. He also heard the chatting between that person and Mrs Hudson. That was definitely Lestrade. The detective inspector nearly knocked the door out when he entered the living room. John had gotten too used to this to sit still in his chair, comfortably, and enjoy his coffee. The detective's face showed that there was a new case going on right at the start of the year and he needed Sherlock Holmes right away.

'Where's Sherlock?' He asked shortly, still panting from all of his running.

'Bedroom.' John rolled his eyes to Sherlock's room direction.

'Oh, please. I don't want to risk my life walking through that door.' Lestrade said, implying John to do it.

'Alright. Happy New Year!' He stood up and said sarcastically.

John went first and Lestrade was right behind him. They stopped at the door and the doctor took a deep breath. He did not want to mess up with Sherlock when the man was sleepy or bored or anything. He knocked the door for the first time but there was no answer. The two gentlemen looked at each other for a moment and John knocked again.

'Sherlock! Lestrade is here to see you!' John said.

There was still no answer.

'Maybe he had left?' Lestrade asked. He took out his phone to text Sherlock.

'I don't know.'

Then a tri-tone appeared from inside the room.

'He's inside.' John said surprisingly. 'Why wasn't he answering?'

'Sherlock!' The two gentlemen hit the door to open the room.

'Oh, God. Sorry!'

They both got out of the room after they had seen something that they should not have seen. Sherlock Holmes was in bed with a young black hair woman, whom had to be believed as the one who got his heart. They both thought it was Irene Adler. John was astonished. Irene was _dead_, according to Mycroft. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He walked back in the room the find the right answer. Sherlock was _on_ her back. They were facing the pillows. Luckily the blanket covered most oh them. John could clearly see their fingers were tangling with each other.

'Straight!' John muttered to himself. He saw Irene naked, once. This woman got the perfectly white skin as he remembered but… the woman had an extremely beautiful and carefully taken-care-of curly hair. The one who Sherlock was holding in his arms had perfectly straight hair. It could not be…

'Oh, for God's sake, John. Get-out!' Sherlock looked up and shouted angrily at the doctor.

'Right, sorry.' The doctor walked out as fast as he could and closed the door.

'Did I just hear him said 'straight'?' Ellie asked Sherlock sleepily. She turned around to wrap her arms around him. She used the cover to pull him in and looked at him with bigger eyes than normal. 'In case you don't know these are called puppy eyes. Kids use this trick to get what they want. Tell me what did John mean. He thought it was _her_, didn't he?'

'Never mind him. Sorry. New case.' He got down to give her a passionate kiss since he could never imagine the true smart woman that got his heart no matter how he hid it could be this… _cute_. Then Sherlock got out of bed and put his clothes on as fast as he could.

'Happy New Year, Sherlock! God bless you, we're not done!' She groaned and fell into the bed again.

'He will!' Sherlock went out to see Lestrade and John right after he said that. The detective saw both of them were extremely surprised. They stared at him with their eyes wide opened. He just acted as if nothing had happened.

'Sherlock, did you…' John raised his voice but he had to stop to choose the right word to say. 'Did I just see… erm… you know…?' His index finger was drawing a circle in the air, his eyes were rolling. He hoped that Sherlock understood what he meant. Lestrade just kept the thoughts for himself. But he was as astonished as John was. Sherlock had never been with a woman except Irene Adler. He even said he was in love with her to John. Sherlock was… normal!

'Nope.' He said with a smile.

'But…' John protested.

'So what is it this time?' Sherlock ignored John. He turned to talk with Lestrade instead.

'Ah, yes… it's…' He pulled out his notebook and was about to say something but he stopped. When he looked up he saw someone walked out of Sherlock's room.

'What?'

'You… erm… you…' The inspector pointed awkwardly at the woman behind Sherlock Holmes.

'You forget your phone, Sherlock.' Ellie walked out in one of Sherlock's tailored shirt. She only wore this. The three, including Sherlock, could see most of her long thin white legs.

'I told you it's straight!' John whispered to Lestrade.

'Thank you!' Sherlock replied with a deathly glare at John. 'Shall we, gentlemen?' He led them to the door.

* * *

><p>'Okay, what did I miss?' John asked when they were in a police car.<p>

'You missed nothing.' Sherlock said while he was looking at something on his phone.

'You and Ellie? I thought you were…' The doctor said curiously. A few days ago Sherlock disappeared with Irene Alder and now he was with Elizabeth Robertson. That was absolutely illogical. 'And I thought Ellie was…'

'I've told you, John. She's with Moriarty doesn't make her his girlfriend.'

'Right. But you told me that you…' John reminded him about the time when he accidentally confessed that he was in love with the woman.

'It was the… erm,… angry talking.' Sherlock said. 'Ellie was the one who said it and she somehow managed to make me think like that.'

'So you were being manipulated?' John could not help but laughed. His friend did not respond to that question, which sounded more like a sarcasm. 'So you guys are officially…' He said with his brows raised up high.

'Say what you'd like to say.' Sherlock said.

'Oh, God bless…' John exclaimed.

'Who?'

'Me!'

* * *

><p><strong>So it's the end of 'Guessing' I'm writing a sequel and still struggling with the title :") It's about the 'fall' of the characters, based mostly on 'The Rechenbach Fall' but I set it as post-event and pre-event (so the episode isn't changed a bit). And it's MOSTLY about how Sherlock clear his name. But Ellie is Jim's friend and she's his girlfriend. She's in the way! They won't fight if it hurts her! Decisions need to be made. It's when Mycroft Holmes steps into the games. Tell me what you think, should I continue with that plot?<strong>

**Many thanks for those who fav, alerts and reviews and those who read my story and support me silently. All of you mean a lottttttt to me. I'm so grateful xxx.**

**I hope the ending pleased you. As I said in the first chapter, there are many holes that I have to fill. Well, it's in the sequel. Please tell me what you think. **

**I have to say, I'm so excited about Mycroft's roles. I just simply in love with Mark Gatiss and Mycroft Holmes. (lol)**


	10. Notice

**!THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hey guys, sorry for spaming your inbox :")

I just want to say that the sequel of this story is up :") Please support me if you still have interest in my stories (hopefully ^^). Your reviews and ideas are very precious to me, indeed.

Below is the link or you can just simply check it out on my profile…

http: / / www. fanfiction . net / s/ 7900273 /1 / Brand_New_Book

The link is only workable without spaces. I don't know why but it seems like we can't get any link in the uploaded documents.

Thanks so much :")

_NYC Lovers x_


End file.
